


Stuck

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Complete, Derek is a Tease, Derek makes Stiles scream, Dom/sub Undertones, Flexibility, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sex, Shower Sex, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Stiles is a screamer, Stiles is flexible, hands tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets stuck while in a motel shower. Derek's there to help him out.</p><p>(Basically, shower porn. Less of the shower, more of the porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles' hands gets tied up. It's not discussed, but they've done this sort of thing before.
> 
> ...
> 
> Based on [this picture](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/91038035897/nsfw-obviously-basically-shower-porn-little) on Tumblr. Trust me, you'll want to see it first.

Stiles is taking way too long in the shower. The motel is one of the crappier ones they've stayed at, but Derek doesn't care. He just wants a shower (with hot water preferably) and wants to go to sleep. Obviously, Stiles missed that message even after Derek said that he wanted to have a shower and go to bed.

The water's still running ten minutes later, and now Derek's wondering if Stiles has fallen and cracked his head on the tiles or something. Derek sniffs, but can't smell past the mothball scent in the motel room, so he goes over to the bathroom door and knocks.

"What?" Stiles calls, his voice somewhat muffled.

"You all right?"

"Stuck."

 _Where? How?_  Derek wonders; the shower doesn't even have a curtain for fuck's sakes.

"All right, I'm coming in," he says with a sigh, opening the door.

Derek stops short because ... well ...  _Stiles_. Stiles' ass, his toned legs splayed, his surprisingly muscled arms (which are stuck in his white and now see-through singlet), a dip right up his spine that Derek wants to lick for hours on end, and  _holy fuck, did he mention Stiles' ass?_

"Derek?" Stiles calls, a little uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just... give me a minute," he breathes, shucking his pants off and pulling his own singlet off.

Might as well, so he doesn't get stuck in the same predicament as Stiles. There's no fucking way they're calling anyone else in here to help them.

Stiles starts in surprise when Derek sidles up behind him, hands on his hips and so obviously naked.

"Thought you were tired?" Stiles mumbled against the wet fabric.

"Thought you'd be able to get out of your clothes  _before_  showering," Derek mutters, nipping at his sinewy neck.

"Pfft, that'd be the smart thing to do. Help me?" Stiles asks, carefully moving back so his ass presses against Derek's cock firmly.

Derek glances at the towel rack beside them. It's probably strong enough for what he has in mind. He moves Stiles so he's standing facing the wall, pulling his singlet up further until his wrists are entwined in the wet material. Derek ties Stiles' wrists to the towel rack, running his hands down Stiles' wet body lightly.

"Derek, I want to get out of this, not ...  _ohh_ ," Stiles' complaint dies in his throat as Derek licks a firm line up the crevice of his spine.

"If you don't say a word for the next three minutes, I'll eat you out so you won't be able to sit down without thinking about my tongue and mouth for a week," Derek promises, his blunt fingernails tapping against Stiles' thighs.

Stiles clamps his mouth shut and tries to think of anything other than what Derek's just promised him. He's not going to last thirty seconds if he thinks about that, let alone three minutes.

Derek starts by palming Stiles' ass simply because his ass is one of the perter and firmer asses he's had the pleasure of seeing. Every time he sees it, Derek wants nothing more than to take a big juicy bite from that ass, and on occasion, he does exactly that. Stiles has come just from his mouth on his ass before, and neither are ashamed to admit it.

From there, he moves his hands until they're stroking along the V of Stiles' hip bones, making him shiver in anticipation. Derek slides clawed nails along his skin, then presses a kiss above the curve of his ass, moving both his hands and his mouth upwards.

Derek could spend hours licking Stiles' spine. The curve of it just begs for his tongue, his fingers, his cock. Derek fucking loves the dip that leads up to his shoulder blades, firm though not as pronounced as other parts of his body. He flicks his tongue along Stiles' spine now, making him whimper, clamping down on the noise the best he can, struggling to arch back against Derek's mouth.

He grins against his wet skin and bypasses Stiles' shoulder blades completely, human teeth pressing bluntly against the curve of his shoulder, his arms still held above him on the rack. Derek's hands slide upwards suddenly, thumbs stopping to caress Stiles' nipples. Stiles leans back against him, shuddering, legs going weak already.

"Fuck, Derek. I don't care how long it's been; I need you now," Stiles whines, gyrating his hips and ass back against Derek.

"Right now?" Derek teases. He has no idea how long it's been either, and honestly, he doesn't care.

"Yes!" Stiles' hisses, trying to move his head to look back at Derek.

Derek cups Stiles' ass, a full blown wolf's grin spreading across his face when Stiles moans in response, legs spreading open even further, and he  _begs_  for Derek.

Derek contemplates untying Stiles and dragging him to the motel bed, spending hours with him and his lovely ass, but this... The image Stiles is presenting, bound and at his mercy, it's more than Derek or his wolf can take. He needs Stiles just as much as Stiles needs him.

With that in mind, Derek drops to the floor, ignoring the sharp pain in his knees against the hard tiles, and holds Stiles open firmly. Derek's barely breathing on his hole, and Stiles is already moaning in anticipation, his hips bucking back as far as he can while in Derek's hold. He allows him to move a little, then stills his hips as he presses his tongue to Stiles' rim firmly. Stiles doesn't bother holding back his moans now that he's allowed to talk, and a string of swear words accompany Derek's tongue and lips as he licks and sucks at him.

"Fuck, feels so good, Der. Need this... all the fucking time. Want you - fucking hell do that again - more, fuck yes... want you fucking me with your face, get your fucking tongue in there, you fucking tease."

Derek knows how he must look, his face buried in Stiles' ass, but he feels completely and utterly smug that he can reduce Stiles to this with little more than his mouth. He eases his tongue inside Stiles' ass firmly, just to hear him scream, then pulls away abruptly and stands up.

"What the fuck? No, fuck you, get the fuck back down there, you fucking - "

Derek silences Stiles with a glare, which is fairly difficult to do considering Stiles can't really see his face, and moves Stiles' hands so that he's holding onto the towel rack properly.

"Hold on."

"What are you - ?" Again, Stiles' words escape him as Derek takes hold of his thighs and squeezes them.

Derek runs his hands down Stiles' legs, moving back to sit perched on the edge of the toilet seat. He lifts Stiles' legs, resting them on his shoulders, even as Stiles mutters something about upper body strength and wet towel racks.

"I've got you," Derek murmurs, caressing Stiles' hips softly.

Stiles whimpers, though not in pain, and Derek moves his face forward until he's pressed up against Stiles' ass once more. This time, he doesn't tease, doesn't wait, and just thrusts his tongue inside of him, Stiles giving a shout that echoes against the tiles. Derek holds on to Stiles' hips tighter, watching the curve of his spine, the flex of his shoulder blades, and if he tilts his head at the right angle, he can see Stiles' forearms, veins clearly visible as he strains to hold onto the rack, the shirt still wetly tied around his wrists. Derek slips his hands up around the curve of Stiles' ass to open him up further, nose pressing against his tailbone as he drives his tongue in deeper. He slips a finger in along with his tongue and presses up against his prostate, knowing just where Stiles likes it.

Derek belatedly realises that Stiles is screaming through an orgasm, long white spurts hitting the floor, but he doesn't stop. He feels Stiles loosen up beneath him, his muscles flaccid and soft. Derek moves his hand to splay across Stiles' stomach, holding him up firmly. He slides his tongue out slowly, delighting in Stiles' moan as he pulls out with an obscene pop.

Derek stands slowly, feeling a bit weak on his legs even though he hasn't orgasmed yet, and unties Stiles from the towel rack, turning him around to kiss him firmly. Stiles licks his way into Derek's mouth without a single hesitation, and pulls away to press a kiss to his chest.

They make their way back out to the bed, Stiles sucking marks on Derek's shoulders and neck and watching as they fade. He frowns as he notices that both of their phones have messages and missed calls, and neither of them heard.

"Uh, it's the pack. Seems like they can still hear us," Stiles says, flushing a little because they both know he's the screamer (though neither one can seem to be ashamed about that). " _Fucking hell_ , Derek. This hotel is as on the outskirts of Beacon Hills as we can get, and everyone  _still_  heard you eating me out. We're going to have to go to another town to start fucking, you know that, right?"

Derek smirks and pulls Stiles on to his lap. "Fine by me. But we've still got this room until 10am tomorrow morning. Let them suffer one more night."

"Eleven straight hours of sex?" Stiles asks, his voice almost a squeak at the end.

Derek nods sagely. "You up for it?"

"I'm  _always_  up for it," Stiles replies, smirking.

Stiles proves it to be true. Many, many times. Several times, in a row. In several different positions.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading ;)

**Author's Note:**

> For those that have read Oh my word!, this is similar to what I think happened to the bathroom in [Meliorism](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1555055/chapters/3625610).


End file.
